


That Time I Fucked My Sanga in the Old Man's Inn

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Established Relationships [7]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Catboys, Consensual Non-Consent, Edgeplay, Five Years Later, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oddly consensual for this universe, Original Universe, Public Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: It's five years after Rai's good ending, and Rai and Konoe are experimenting with sexual roleplay and consensual non-consent.In this piece, Rai has an idea to surprise his Sanga after breakfast--in the dining room.(Originally posted in the Kinktober 2019 challenge)





	That Time I Fucked My Sanga in the Old Man's Inn

Our games have been fun. That last game, though—it took me by complete surprise, and it was lovely. I have always thought of my Sanga as slightly reserved and shy when it comes to sex. It must be because I took his virginity—that day at the brothel when we were both so badly in heat. I still remember him begging me to stop even at the height of his pleasure, and his childish response when I asked if that was really what he wanted. Because of that, I've have been used to taking the lead in the bedroom, but I try to be sensitive to his needs and desires. How often I take the lead has changed somewhat since we started our games.

During our last game, we reversed roles, which apparently was something Konoe has always wanted to try. It wasn't disappointing, either. But now, I think it’s time for me to take initiative and get him to do what_ I_ want. Konoe started these games—roleplay, pretending not to know me and picking me up in a bar or whatever. But today, I have something specific in mind. I’m direct as usual.

“On a scale of one to ten, how interested are you in partaking in another little game with me today?”

I don’t ask anything else besides this, and we are sitting at the breakfast table in Bardo’s inn. Immediately, a gorgeous pink blush floods his cheeks and ears—and the base of his tail, I can’t help noticing, as his fur bristles broadly. He peers up at me in utter shock—though at this point, why he should be at all surprised is beyond me. We’ve been together for over five years now. When I want something I ask for it directly, without beating about the bush. Subtlety has never really been my specialty.

“Um… did you have something in mind?” His voice is soft and sexy—though still shy and reserved. And how he can be at _all_ reserved, considering the things we have done together, almost feels a little dishonest. But I don’t dislike it. Sometimes I wonder if this is an act he puts on to arouse me.

“Perhaps. It’s a surprise.”

“But it’s something _you_ want to do?”

“Yes.”

“It doesn’t have to do with leaning me up against a dirty wall in a filthy alley, does it?”

“Are you still upset about that?” That was one of my last suggestions, to fuck him outside in an alley next to the bar we frequent. I expected it would be semi-public, but that voice of his calls out like a siren. At the time, he was a little grossed out by the grime, but I actually really loved it.

“…”

“Because at the time, you were _more_ than willing. And _vocal_.” I smile slyly, flustering him on purpose.

“Don’t say that here!” He blurts, his face turning an even deeper shade of scarlet. Gods, this cat is cute when he blushes. Then he raises his eyes again. "I don't want to get shit in my hair again. It took forever to wash my clothes, too."

“Ah. Well, no. Nothing involving… dirt.”

“Okay,” he says. “I’m game.”

“Fantastic,” I say and I stand up, startling him suddenly. I think I _might_ be just a little bit mean today—just to tease him. He really gets off on it, and for what I have planned, it wouldn't be bad if he were quickly aroused.

Today isn’t very busy in Bardo’s inn. In fact, we are the last two guests in the dining room at the moment, though there may be other guests staying upstairs. Still, I have been planning this since that time Konoe thought he would lure the beast inside me out to play. I can’t get it out of my head.

“Like… now?”

“_Right_ now,” I say curtly, standing up—and without further ado, I yank his arm and pull him up to stand, kissing him full on the lips—hard and dirty, letting a growl escape my throat as I do so. So yeah, I _might_ have lied a little when I said _nothing_ about this would be dirty. It won’t be—at least, not in a literal sense.

“Get off me,” he says stubbornly, but from how he is peering up at me once I pull my lips away, that soft sexy smirk on his lips, I know he is playing. I know his safeword and I listen for it. “Still… isn’t this kind of early for that sort of thing?”

“The time of day has nothing to do with it. Though… it might be busier in the evening during the dinner rush,” I say suggestively.

That comment certainly gets him riled up—as he it dawns on him exactly what it is I am planning to do. I don’t waste any time. I lower my lips to his again, this time pulling his body close, grabbing the base of his tail and squeezing it roughly, but also palming his groin over his pants using a slightly softer touch.

He’s already aroused. He gets aroused just from _thinking_ about this game. It’s as though he can’t help himself and I adore it.

“Wait… maybe this isn’t such a good idea… Someone might come in...” It's also cute to see him fighting his desire, thinking about doing the socially acceptable thing instead of just giving into his passion.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” I whisper teasingly into the ear by my lips. “I’m Rai and I will be servicing you this morning. Thank you for your visit.”

He bristles his fur, making it easier for me to groom. He tastes so good—so sweet—to me, and his ear has always felt like it fits perfectly in my mouth.

“What’s your name, kitten?” I hum softly.

“It's Konoe—but wait—what if Bardo comes in?” His body stiffens slightly and he tries to push me away. I don’t hear his safeword, though, so I trap him right where he is.

“Who the hell is Bardo?” I ask nonchalantly. I move the hand over his groin to the tie on his trousers. He bristles all over again, and I can feel a tempting little shiver rushing through his body.

“Seriously—_here_?”

“Well, that’s what you’re doing here, isn’t it? I mean, it’s why you met me here.”

“Is it?”

“Oh, I like the innocent act, dirty little kitten,” I purr softly, licking up the shell of his ear. He purrs in return and that sound—gods, that sound!—sends a fresh wave of lust to my hips. Plus the fact that he is letting me do what I am about to do to him… _here... _it's too hot for words.

He looks down when I undo his pants, like he is being shy about me touching him—and I see his ears perk up and twitch when he notices again we are right here in the dining room. Bardo—or another guest—might walk in at any moment. I think it makes this pretty exciting, and it's obvious he does, too, from the feel of him.

“So… what exactly do you have in mind?” His voice is soft and submissive—unlike how he has been the past few times we’ve had sex. I like the change of pace, actually.

“I think you know,” I murmur, continuing to stroke and tease him till he is dripping and not just hard. I push his ass up against the table, pinning him there with my body—and he can easily see the door that leads to the lobby as well as the one the leads to the kitchen. He’s incredibly nervous, and that nervous excitement makes him even more aroused—just like he was when I fucked him outside the bar in the alley. He lets out a shuddering breath that makes me shiver in response.

“Rai…” he whispers helplessly, but I still don’t hear his safeword. “Maybe just… w-wait…”

“Nope.” I keep my hands moving till he is insanely close to climax—I can tell from the way his breath catches—and then I squeeze his hilt firmly preventing release. It’s a cruel tactic, honestly, but I love that he enjoys it just the same. It makes me feel so much less guilty about doing this to him—here and now.

“Are you always this horny in the mornings?” I whisper suggestively.

“Don’t say that!” He gasps, blushing again. With how hard his cock is, it amazes me that he has any blood left to rush to his head at all.

I bring him to the edge again and squeeze him to stop his pleasure midway—and he is getting louder and much less self-conscious. This is my aim, after all—and it’s _hot_. He is unbelievably vocal when he is aroused. Sometimes he will even spill a sexy-sounding song. But I figure I should tease him a little more before letting him come.

“You are in a public place—in the dining room of an inn. You might consider trying to restrain your voice. You know, it attracts a _lot_ of attention.”

A small grumbling sound close to a growl leaks from his throat, and he looks up at me suddenly. His eyebrow quirks and he moves his hands from my chest to my pants.

“_You’re_ going to enjoy this, too,” he says boldly, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. While he struggles with my pants, I capture his mouth enough to distract him. Kissing him and stroking him at the same time, his body starts to feel warm and melty and I can feel his heart racing.

_Hot_.

When his small hands finally fumble my erection out of my pants, I don’t waste any more time. Instead, I push my body up against him, stroking both of us together, widening my stance and bending my knees. Another sexy sigh escapes his mouth—and suddenly, his body starts to glow faintly. He has his hands behind him—against the table, probably to help support my weight—and to my delight, I hear a gorgeous song spill from him.

It wasn't like I was trying to get him to sing. In fact, I wanted to do this as quickly as possible to avoid attracting undo attention to our activities. But now that the song sinks into my ears, I'm glad to hear it. It fills me with warmth and comfort.

It almost looks like he is fighting against it—and the song is something completely different from the song he uses in battle. This isn’t the first time he’s sung during sex—he often does—but to see him use his magical sexy voice in public is somewhat of a turn-on. No—_not_ somewhat. A _serious_ turn-on, and it makes my body start to unwind. I start gasping—trying my best to wait for him—and I’ve _barely_ begun to touch myself. It’s such a hot, sexy sound in my ear—combined with his soft sighs and gasps, his blushing ears, those honey-colored eyes that keep blinking their long lashes at me—and I can’t wait.

I actually climax just before him—and I tighten my grip around us both, making him shudder and his body quiver just before he releases into my hand as well. I can hardly watch him come—as my own climax is overwhelming me, spreading pleasure and satisfaction out to the tips of my ears and tail, into the toes of my boots. He is gasping ragged breaths, and I cover his mouth with my mouth—as though I’m trying to suck every last bit of song and pleasure from him.

He finally collapses against my chest—he should be really exhausted now since he was singing as well—and I catch him easily. He feels supple and soft in my arms, relaxed and content—and _I just fucked him in the dining room_. In _Bardo’s_ dining room.

Suddenly, I notice his ears twitch. His tail bristles out broadly. I’ve been concentrating on the breath spilling from his lips and the sound of his heart—and my own—thumping in my ears. When he looks up, his face gets completely red. I turn my head and look over my shoulder to follow his gaze, but even before I look I’m pretty sure we are no longer alone.

Standing at the door between the kitchen and the dining room with his arms crossed is Bardo. He is watching us both with a bemused expression on his face.

“That song… well. It explains so much.”

Konoe flinches in embarrassment—a physical response almost as though he has been struck.

“I can hear you at night, you know. There’s _nothing_ quiet or subtle about you.” Bardo focuses his gaze on me. “About _either_ of you.”

“Shut up, old man. Leave us alone." Even though my relationship with Bardo is much improved, thanks to Konoe's efforts, I can't stomach this side of him.

“I figured it was only a matter of time—though I honestly expected to see this in the lobby on top of the reception desk.”

His tone is still amused and light, and he chuckles. If it's possible, Konoe's ears blush even deeper and they droop cutely in embarrassment.

“Still, I’m glad to see you like this. Konoe, you are a good influence for Rai-chan.”

I bristle at the nickname he used from my past, trying not to let the old man spoil the moment, and then I feel a soft touch on my hair hanging over my shoulders.

Konoe’s hands are combing through the strands and though he is extremely embarrassed, he smiles up at me—that soft, sexy, exhausted smile he gets after a good fuck.

“It’s fine,” he says wryly. “I just need a little help to my room.”

“If what I saw was any indication, you’d better be careful if you let him help you,” Bardothrows over his shoulder on his way out of the door.

I can’t help it—my anger dissolves and I actually laugh. Really, the kitten should never have gone along with me all those years ago… but these games, they were _his_ idea. Not mine. I just want that to be perfectly clear. I scoop up the mess of quivering fur into my hands and carrying the kitten back upstairs.


End file.
